


Momdroid 18

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Taken from this tumblr request:"May i pleeeeeease make a request on some mommy 18 stuff? Maybe kidnapping a human she finds cute and using them to sedate her mommying needs~?"





	Momdroid 18

“Come on, just say it,” Android 18 said, her voice stern, her brow furrowed. 

Wally was a young, brunette human male, who found himself kidnapped by Android 18, one of the infamous cyborgs known to raze cities and kill humans by the hundreds. 

“W-why?” Wally said, trembling. 

“Don’t ask questions, just say it.”

Not wanting to risk his own demise, Wally gave in to her wishes.

“A-alright, mommy,” he said. That word sent a wave of unusual sensation through his body the moment it left his lips. Android 18 experienced something similar. 

The android grinned, getting closer to her terrified captive. She lowered her hand down to his head, but instead of crushing it like he was expecting, she rustled his hair playfully.

“Good boy. That’s right, I’m your mommy.”

Wally felt something swelling beneath his jeans. 18 could see it. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. Mommy just wants to make you feel good.”

Wally crossed his legs, hoping to conceal his swelling erection. 

“Awww, there’s no need to hide your boner from mommy. Mommy will help you out with that…if you ask politely.”

Wally had a good idea of what it was 18 wanted to hear, but saying it out loud…just the thought of it made his cheeks hot with embarrassment. Still, she was gorgeous, and he didn’t want to pass up this opportunity, risk of death aside.

“P-please jerk my cock for me, mommy,” Wally said. As shameful as it was, saying those words came as something of a relief. He had said just about the most embarrassing thing he could imagine saying, but now that that was out of the way, he was free to enjoy the result. Hopefully he wouldn’t need to call this deranged woman mommy ever again…

The android pulled his pants to his ankles, and his boxers followed. 18 spat into her hand, and then wrapped her lubricated palm around the shaft of his exposed erection. She began to stroke him. Her touch was so gentle, so loving…so motherly. She leaned in, so her face was inches away from Wally’s. He could feel her hot breath against his face. She cooed lovingly as she brought her fingertips to the base of Wally’s cock, up to his tip, and back down again. 

“If you keep being a good boy and listening to your mommy, then your mommy will keep giving you rewards. Do you understand?”

Wally nodded. “Yes mommy.”

“Good boy.”

Android 18 seemed to be teasing him intentionally, stroking him enough to stimulate and keep him erect, but keeping her touch light so he couldn’t actually cum. His stimulation would just keep building, and building, without any actual relief. 

Wally squirmed. Countless minutes had passed since she first started jerking him off, and he was desperate to cum. Was she trying to torture him, to drive him insane? He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Mmm, mommy, please! I want mommy to make me cum so badly! I’m a good boy! I just want to cum for mommy! Please, please, let me cum!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Android 18 stops lightly gliding her fingertips over the sides of his shaft. Instead, she takes a firm grip of his cock, and begins to firmly jerk it up and down. She still wasn’t excessively rough; she managed to give you some real stimulation without sacrificing her motherly touch.

Since he were on the border of orgasm for so long, it didn’t take long for Wally to cum. He exploded into her hand, and she lovingly lapped up his cum from her palm. 

“Looks like someone needed to cum pretty badly,” she said with a smile, giving him another pat on the head.

Cumming broke down the dam in Wally’s mind, the one that prevented him from vocalizing his most shameful desires. With nothing standing in the way, he let them spill out of his mouth uncontrollably. 

“I…I love you so much, mommy! I want to be your good boy! I want to obey everything you say, I want to cuddle with you, and love you, and I want you to make me cum! P-please! Be my mommy forever, I’ll do anything.”

Android 18 shook her head. Wally felt crushed. 

“Don’t be silly. I’m already your mommy, remember?”

She kissed him sweetly on the cheek. He could still smell his own cum on her breath.

“Now come with mommy into the bedroom. Mommy wants someone to snuggle with~”


End file.
